1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-069836 discloses a connector in which a fit-in side housing is connected to a waiting side housing mounted in a mounting hole of a panel. This waiting side housing is held at a temporary holding position with respect to the panel by locking a resiliently deflectable temporary holding means to an edge of the mounting hole. A temporary holding releasing means of the fit-in side housing resiliently deforms the temporary holding means and separates it from the edge of the mounting hole when the fit-in side housing is connected properly. The housings then are moved to a complete holding position while being kept in a properly connected state, and a grommet mounted on the fit-in side housing is held in close contact with the panel to make a clearance between the mounting hole and the housings watertight.
The temporary holding means remains deformed resiliently by the temporary holding releasing means with the housings properly connected. Thus, when the two housings are moved to the temporary holding position, such as for maintenance, the temporary holding means may not be locked reliably to the edge of the mounting hole without being sufficiently resiliently restored. If this occurs, the waiting side housing cannot be held at the temporary holding position.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to enable a waiting side housing returned to a temporary holding position from a proper holding position to be held reliably at the temporary holding position.